Love In The Selsu
by Seongheeart
Summary: Sasuke seorang pangeran Elf yang kabur dari istana karena di jodohkan oleh sang kakak, pergi ke dunia manusia dan menemukan Sakura yang tidak kenal cinta, bisakah Sasuke menaklukkan Sakura
1. chapter 1

Narto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Love In The Selsu by Seongheeart

Dra Drap Drap

Hosh hosh hosh, nampak seorang anak perempuan berseragam SMA dan berambut merah muda berlari di sepanjang trotoar menuju sebuah gedung sekolah yang berada di depan jalan. Napasnya terpengkal pengkal, tapi dia harus bisa sampai di sana.

Anak perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Siswi SMA kelas 1 di Konoha High School.

Crang!

kedua tangan Sakura memegang jeruji besi pagar yang sudah tergembok.

"AKHHH SANNAROO ! AKU KESIANGAN LAGI!" Teriaknya di depan gerbang.

"HUAAHHH!" Teriak Sakura kaget ketika dia menyadari ada orang di balik jeruji besi itu yang tak lain adalah Security.

"Lain kali, datang lebih pagi." ucap Security itu dengan wajah datar

"Huh." Sakura langsung membuang muka sambil berjalan menjauhi pintu gerbang.

"Judes sekali." ucap Security heran pada siswi yang baru saja membuang muka padanya.

"Aku kesiangan lagi."

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, aku kesiangan." Keluh anak perempuan berambut merah muda. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat saat berjalan di sepanjang jalan trotoar.

"Aku harus bilang apa sama ka Tsunade. Kalau aku telat lagi untuk ke tiga kalinya. Dia bisa saja mengamuk pada ku" Sakura nampak ketakutan dan dia terlihat memeluk dirinya seperti orang yang menggigil, ketika dia membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kakaknya itu.

Dia bingung harus pergi kemana antara pulang kerumah atau dia harus pergi ketempat lain supaya tidak ditanyakan oleh kakaknya.

Tetapi. . .

Di depan jalan yang dia lalui, para pemuda yang terlihat seperti berandalan mencoba menggodainya.

"Hai cewek."

"Fiwit"

dan beberapa pemuda bersiul kepadanya yang melihat elok dirinya.

tapi Sakura itu berjalan dan mengacuhkannya.

Tap

Seseorang memegang bahunya dan Sakura terlihat berdelik kaget.

"Kita main yuk, di jamin menyenangkan." Ajak pemuda yang memegang bahu Sakura, tapi dia menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak Terimakasih."

Pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai padanya yang masih memegang bahunya.

"Jangan jual mahal begitu."

"Biasanya kami tidak bermain dengan cewek jelek seperti dirimu."

"Padahal kau itu sangat k*r*mp*ng."

"Apa kau bilang." Sakura terlihat sangat kesal.

"ENYAH KAU KEPARAT!"

DZIGH!

Sakura memukul dengan sangat kuat tepat di bagian wajah si pemuda hingga terpental. Dia pun lari secepat mungkin setelah memukul si bajingan.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMUKUL WAJAH KU!" Ucap kesal si pemuda sambil memegang wajahnya yang terpukul dan melihat anak perempuan yang habis memukulnya berlari

"Semuanya tangkap anak itu!"

"Baik Bos!"

Seru para berandalan yang lainnya menuruti perintah atasannya dan mengejar siswi berambut merah muda.

Drap Drap Drap

Kaki Sakura terus berlari di sepanjang jalan trotoar, napasnya pun sudah mulai tersengkal

Hosh Hosh

"Aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah, karena aku tidak mau tertangkap oleh orang berengsek seperti mereka!"

Di belakang Sakura para berandalan itu terus mengejarnya hingga dirinya tidak bisa berlari lagi, tapi Sakura terus memaksakan diri untuk berlari.

Hah Hah

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari, aku harus sembunyi." Sakura terlihat celingak celinguk di sepanjanh trotoar.

Heahahaha.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari nona merah muda" Nampak senyim menyeringai di wajah atasan para berandalan yang berhasil di pukul oleh Sakura.

Sakura masih celingak celinguk mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Tapi di mana aku harus sembunyi. . ." Sakura menambahkan kecepatan larinya supaya dia bisa mengambil timing untuk bisa berembunyi, sayangnya kakinya tersandung oleh jalan trotoar yang agak menonjol ke permukaan. Badan Sakura pun terhuyung dan lepas keseimbangan. Wajahnya nampak pucat pasi saat dirinya akan terjatuh.

"Akh!"

"Habis sudah!"

Tap

Seseorang menahan dirinya supaya tidak terjatuh ke permukaan jalan yang kasar.

"Hati-hati saat kau melangkah."

Sakura berdelik kaget ketika dirinya di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti orang asing.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

"Hati-hati saat kau melangkah."

Sakura berdelik kaget ketika dirinya di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti orang asing. Berambut pirang bermata biru dengan jaket hitam berhodi dan membawa sebuah pedang yang stersangkutkan di pergelangan pinggangnya pada bagian kiri. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Te. . ."

"Ku tagkap kau gadis kecil!" Sebelum Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemuda berambut pirang, dia langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan pemuda asing itu karena para berandalan masih mengejar dirinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja menyelamatkan Sakura, menyadari suatu alasan kenapa Sakura pergi tergesa meninggalkan dirinya. Ya pemuda itu mendapatkan para berandalan yang ingin berniat buruk pada Sakura. Ketika berandalan itu hampir dekat dengan dirinya, si pemuda berambut pirang pun menghadang mereka dengan memalang tangan kirinya ke arah gerombolan berandalan yang berlari tepat di depannya.

"BERHENTI!"

Seru si rambut pirang yang membuat berandalan itu berhenti berlari yang merasa jalannya di hadang dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"Kalian tidak bisa mengejar anak itu!"

"Sebelum lewati aku!" Si rambut pirang pun menatap dengan sangat tajam ke arah para berandalan.

"Cih! Berani sekali kau! Menghadang jalan kami! Semuanya hajar orang ini!" Ketua berandalan itu memberi perintah kepada bawahannya sambil menunjuk si pemuda berambut pirang

UOOO

Sorak soray bawahan yang mendapat perintah

Criiinggg

Sebuah pedang baru saja keluar dari sarungnya, tanpa enggan dan sungkan si Pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket berhodi hitamnya mengayunkan pedangnya dengan mata pedang terbalik,

SYAAT

"AKH!"

SYAAT

"AKH!"

dan menebas juga menyayat satu persatu kelompok berandalan yang mencoba melawannya.

Tanpa banyak waktu, semua berandalan itu tumbang dengan sekejap.

"Untung saja ini bukan dunia ku. Kalau tidak mahluk seperti kalian sudah aku bunuh." Ucap si rambut pirang sambil membalikkan mata pisaunya seperti semula dan memasukkannya kembali kesarungnya yang berada di sisi kiri pinggangnya. Lalu dia pun pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ya ampun! Tuan Sasuke! Kau ini hilang dimana?" Gerutu si Pemuda berambut pirang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terlihat risau.

"Aku harus membawa mu pulang ke Selsu sekarang juga!"

"TUAN SASUKE! KAU DIMANA TATTEBAYO!"

Di gedung bertingkat tinggi tepat di dek atap salah satu bangunan paling tinggi. Angin yang bertiup dengan kencang membuat rambut dan baju bangsawannya berkibar dengan sangat elok. Mata sebelah kanannya yang tertutup oleh poni panjangnya dia hanya bisa melihat ke indahan kota melalui mata sebelah kirinya, tapi berkali-kali poninya tertiup oleh angin.

"Jadi inikah dunia, selain di Negri Selsu" Ucapnya terenyum lembut dengan salah satu tangan kanannya menyiakkan poni kanannya ke belakang bagian telinga kanan.

"Selama ini aku hanya di kurung oleh kakak di Istina, bahkan aku baru tahu ada tempat indah selain di Selsu." Keluh pemuda itu sembaring melihat ke sudut-sudut kota dan didapatkanlah sosok Sakura yang masih berlari.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutup mata sebelah kanannya tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh juga." Dia pun mulai melangkah turun dari gedung yang sangat tinggi dan turun perlahan seperti melayang di udara.

Hah hah hah

Nafas Sakura mulai tersengkal, dia nampak sangat kelelahan dan tidak menyadari kalau yang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Apa mereka masih mengejar ku? Hah Hah" Tengok Sakura ke belakang untuk memastikan dan dia tidak melihat berandalan itu mengejar dirinya. Langhkah larinya perlahan mulai melemah dan dia mulai berhenti dan berjalan normal.

"Aku lebih baik pulang kerumah di marahi oleh ka Tsunade dari pada aku bertemu bajingan seperti mereka lagi." Sayangnya di depan jalan Sakura sudah ada yang menunggu ke datangannya. Saat Sakura sudah berjalan tepat di depan pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni kanannya yang menutupi salah satu matanya, terlihat berpose genit di depan Sakura.

"Hai Gadis." Ucap pemuda itu dengan genitnya, tapi Sakura hanya lewat saja dan mengabaikannya.

"Di cuekin." Gerutu si rambut hitam kecewa, karena tidak berhasil membuat mangsanya tertangkap. Pemuda itu mencoba sekali lagi merayu Sakura dan muncul di depan Sakura dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura jadi jengkel, ketika berjalan tepat di depannya

"Hai gadis, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Nanti wajah mu jelek loh." Sakura pun mulai berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang lumayan tidak, oh bisa di bilang sangat menawan. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum.

"Berhasil dia melihat ku." pikirnya dengan senang. Sayangnya kebahagiannya pudar saat Sakura membuka suaranya.

"APA YANG KAU BILANG BARUSAN! JELEK! KALAU JELEK TIDAK USAH KAU LIHAT! MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Sakura tepat di depan wajah si pemuda berambut hitam yang membuat dirinya terdiam seribu bahasa dan mematung dengan membelalakkan ke dua matanya. Sakura pun pergi meninggalkannya.

DOOONG

suasana pun berubah menjadi suram dengan kabut hitam. Pemuda itu langsung down dan murung saat di amuk oleh Sakura dengan pose jongkok dan salah satu tangannya memegang dahinya.

"Baru kali ini aku gagal menggodai seorang wanita. Apa daya tarik ku sudah mulai berkurang?"

Tap

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang salah satu bahunya dan pemuda berambut hitam itu sangat terlihat tegang dan menatap serius ke tika dia mencoba menengok ke belakan dan lalu apa yang dia dapatkan.

"Tuan Sasuke! Akhirnya kau! ku temui!" Dia pun mendapatkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum cengirnya. Wajah Pria berambut hitam yang bernama Sasuje mulai terlihat lega sambil mengelus dada.

"Kau buat ku terkejut saja Naruto."

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan di sepanjang jalan trotoar di hiruk pikuknya kota. Disana Para siswi dan anak perempuan yang melihatnya dengan sengaja dan tidak sengaja terkagum dan terpesona melihat mereka.

"Kyaaa!"

"Mereka Siapa?!"

"Keren Sekali!"

"Apa mereka artis?!"

"Atau mungkin model"

Naruto nampak terlihat celingak celinguk di sekitarnya, dia mendapatkan para anak perempuan dan para siswi melihat kagum pada mereka. Sementara Sasuke berjalan dengan Coolnya.

"Hemmm, tumben tidak beriaksi. Biasanya kalau banyak anak perempuan seperti ini kebiasaanya akan kumat." Naruto terlihat mengumpat umpat melihat reaksi Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya dengan sangat cool, terkadang Naruto muncul dari sisi kiri Sasuke di belakangnya dan mengamati reaksi Wajahnya, lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama di sisi kanan Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian.

"Hai Lady" Kibas poni Sasuke dengan mengedipkan salah satu Matanya dan salah satu tangannya memegang mawar yang terlihat berpose manis.

"KYAAAA!"

Teriak histeris para kaum Hawa yang melihat eloknya sasuke. Sementara itu Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan wajah sepat. Tapi yang lebih membuat Naruto sangat terkejut adalah. . . ada seorang anak perempuan yang membawa sebuah buku dan ballpoint di tangannya mendekati Sasuke dan siswi itu menyodorkan alat tulis itu ke padanya.

"Boleh pinta tanda tanganya." Pikir anak perempuan itu yang mengangap Sasuke seorang artis karena pakaiannya terlihat begitu mencilak dengan baju kebangsawanannya yang terlihat seperti seorang Artis model aksi. Dengan senang hati Sasuke mengambil alat tulis itu, ketika dia ingin memulainya.

"Naruto, tanda tangan itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya yang masih menatap selembar kertas.

"AKH! KALAU TIDAK TAHU! TIDAK USAH DI AMBIL! TUAN SASUKE!" Naruto langsung menarik pergi Sasuke dari kerumunan kaum Hawa yang jatuh cinta seketika padanya.

"Tuan! Hei Tuan Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto yang tampak agak kesal melihat tingkah tuannya yang berjalan genit kepada anak anak perempuan yang ada di sepanjang jalan yg mereka lalui.

"Apa Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dengan mengedipkan satu matanya pada Naruto.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Tuan! Andakan seorang pangeran! Berwibawalah sedikit." Sasuke langsung berbalik badan dari hadapan Naruto yang memarahinya dan mengacuhkannya.

"Hei Tuan Sasuke! Apa kau kabur dari istana karena perjodohan yang di lakukan oleh Kakak mu?" Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?"

"Percuma saja Naruto, aku mengatakan keberatan ku pada orang egois itu!" Sasuke tampak kesal menjawabnya.

"Lagi pula aku bosan selalu di kurung di istana dan selalu menuruti kemauannya."

"Aku juga bisa mencari calon istri untuk diri ku sendiri." Sasuke pun teringat akan sosok Sakura yang memarahinya, nampak senyum pada Wajahnya.

"Oh ia Naruto." Sasuke menepukkan ke dua tangannya, yang berarti dia mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal disini!" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan tampak berseri seri. Sementara kedua mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar usulan dari Tuannya.

"APA TUAN! YANG BARUSAN KAU UCAPKAN!" Ucap Naruto Syok, Sasuke kembali membalik badannya yang membelakangi Naruto dan menyelusuri jalan yang di laluinya.

"Itung itung, kita belajar hal baru di luar dunia Selsu."

"Tapi, Tapi Tuan Sasuke! Tinggal Disini? Dimana kita akan tinggal?!" Naruto berlari mengejarnya.

"Tinggal disini lebih sulit dari pada kita tinggal di hutan!"

"Tenanglah Naruto, biar aku yang urus kita akan tinggal dimana."

*Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Love in The Selsu Esmeraldat Foxburre

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Drap Drap Drap Suara langkah lari yang terdengar di sepanjang lorong koridor bergemuruh.

BRAK!

Dibukalah sebuah pintu di salah satu ruangan dengan sangat kencang.

"Tuan Madara! A. . ."

Teriak seorang kesatria bertopeng dari balik pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat khawatir, tapi sebelum selesai dia bicara sudah di potong oleh Tuannya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TUAN! PANGGIL AKU PRINCE! OBITO!"

Madara tampak sangat kesal pada bawahannya yang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan statusnya sebagai Prince, tapi kesatria bertopeng tidak menghiraukan omongan majikannya.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Tuan Madara!"

"Itu sangat penting! Obito!" Madara semakin jengkel.

"Yang lebih penting lagi adalah!"

"Adik anda tidak ada di kamarnya atau pun di istana!" Madara tampak terkejut ketika mendengar laporan dari bawahannya.

"Setelah Itachi kabur dari Istana."

"Kini adik bungsu ku!" Gerutu Madara yang di dengar Obito.

Pagi hari yang cerah di sekolah.

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Sakura yang terlihat lelah di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Akhirnya aku tidak terlambat lagi." Sepertinya kali ini Sakura berhasil datang tepat waktu untuk bisa sampai di sekolahnya.

"Rekor baru!" keberhasilan Sakura yang datang tepat waktu pun di beri penghargaan oleh Security dengan mengacungkan jempol padanya sambil nyengir, tapi Sakura hanya buang muka pada Security itu dan berjalan menjauhi gerbang.

"Jutek amat!" batin Security hingga ada tanda air di belakang kepalanya.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri lorong koridor untuk bisa sampai ke kelasnya, dia pun mendapatkan kerumunan siswi di sekolah, entah apa yang mereka kerumunin itu.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" Teriak histeris para siswi di dalam keramayan, Sakura hanya melihat dari kejauhan dengan rasa penasaran.

"Keren sekali mereka berdua." Teriak histeris sekali lagi para siswi siswi tersebut di dalam kerumunan.

"Ada apa si ramai sekali?" Batin Sakura yang ingin tahu.

"Sakura chan! Hari ini kau tidak terlambat lagi!" seorang siswi berambut pirang, yang tak jauh adalah teman dekat Sakura datang dari belakang dan memeluknya.

"Di sana ada apa si? Ramai sekali!" Tunjuk Sakura ke arah keramaian.

"Oh itu! Kita kedatangan murid baru!" Jawab temannya dengan sangat semangat.

Dan ternyata sepertinya kita sudah tahu siapa yang ada di dalam kerumunan para siswi yang berteriak histeris itu. Ya mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang di kerumunin oleh para siswi kelas 1. Naruto tampak risih saat di desak desak oleh para siswi, sementara Sasuke hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"Bisakah kalian membantu ku, dimana kelas 3 IPS 3?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu siswi di antara kerumunan dengan ramah.

"Kelas 3 IPS 3 ada di lantai 3, belok ke kiri dari tangga, kalau mau, aku bisa antar!" Jawab siswi yang di tanya oleh Sasuke dengan mata berseri seri.

"Jadi kakak ini anak kelas 3!"

"Kyaa gantengnya!"

Para siswi semakin antusias ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah murid kelas 3. Para siswi berpikir senang karena mereka akan punya senior yang dapat di idolakan.

"Cuma anak baru saja, sampai seperti itu." Celoteh Sakura ketika mengetahui di dalam kerumunan itu terdapat murid baru, dia berjalan acuh dan temannya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tapi mereka itu tergolong tampan Sakura chan! Wajar kan heboh" Dari dalam kerumunan Sasuke melihat Sakura dari kejauhan.

Sasuke tersenyum

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu kembali."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan siswi kelas 1 dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ternyata benar itu kau kan, gadis ku." Sasuke mencium rambut Sakura yang panjang, Sakura pun tampak syok.

"Si,siapa kau?! berani sekali menyentuh rambut ku!" Sakura membalik badan dan mendapatkan Sasuke dengan sangat marah, karena telah berani menyentuhnya walaupun itu hanya sekedar rambut.

Sasuke bengong

"Kau tidak ingat pada ku, yang tampan ini" Sasuke bersolek dengan mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Padahal kemarin kita baru saja bertemu?"

Sakura bengong, tapi bukan hanya Sakura tapi teman dekatnya pun ikut bengong dan terkesima saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang mempesona.

"Sejak kapan kau punya kenalan cogan begini?!!" teman Sakura histeris sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. dia tidak menyangka temannya yang bernama Sakura bisa mendapatkan kenalan cowok yang sangat tampan, padahal Sakura adalah satu-satu temannya yang tidak terlalu suka yang berhungan dengan cowok tampan.

"Kau kan anti sama cowok ganteng!"

"Bagimana Apa kau masih tidak ingat aku." Tanya Sasuke dengan mata genitnya

Sakura teringat akan sesuatu pristiwa dimana saat bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menggodainya, ketika dia berhasil lari dari berandalan.

"Owhh aku baru ingat! Kau si brengsek yang waktu itu menggodai ku kan!" Tunjuk Sakura ke arah Sasuke dg kesal.

"Mau apa kau?! Menemui ku sampai ke sekolah?!" Tanya Sakura dengan sangat marah, tapi Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang menunjuk ke arahnya. sambil merangkul pinggangnya.

"Kau bilang? Aku mau apa, aku datang karena aku menyukai mu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura syok saat mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa orang yang baru bertemu langsung mengatakan suka. Pikir Sakura sambil menatap kesal kedalam bola mata Sasuke.

"Ya, dari awal aku datang ketempat ini, aku sudah terpikat oleh mu." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya yang bibirnya hampir mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sementara wajah sakura mengatakan "Apa-apan orang ini!" dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

TBC

gomen kalau hambar saya ga bakat buat cerita Romenc (̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥)

mohon bintangnya.

biar banyak yang baca


End file.
